herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia (Angry Birds)
Dahlia is one of the supporting characters of Angry Birds franchise. She is one of Stella's best friends from "Angry Birds Stella". Appearance She has 2 squarish pieces of hair which she uses to walk and dance and enjoys fixing/building things, as in the cover art she is shown to be holding a telescope she assumptionnaly fixed or put together. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends. Character Personal Data * Name: Dahlia * Known Aliases: Smarty * 'Group Affiliation: '''The Stella Flock * '''Best Friends: 'Stella, Poppy, Luca, Willow, Gale (Formerly) * '''Possible Family: '''Unknown * '''Voiced By: '''Sari Mallien (Toons) Ability Dahlia's ability allows her to phase through solid objects until she becomes solid again. When she becomes solid, she uses a force known as "Science-Fu" to launch surrounding objects away. This force is similar to the explosion caused by Bomb, but is triggered immediately rather than having a delay. However, blast radius of the force is also stronger than Bomb's explosion's radius. Personality She is the motherly figure of the Stella Flock, and is one who expects no-nonsense from the others. She is smart, and her species, owls, are often a symbol to represent wisdom. She has 2 squarish pieces of hair which she uses to walk and dance and enjoys fixing/building things, as in the cover art she is shown to be holding a telescope she (by assumption) fixed or put together. She loves fun, being adventurous, and being creative, just as the rest of her friends. She is easily manipulated (Camp Scary), but also knows how to manipulate others. (Pig Power) She is extremely intelligent and resourceful, but doesn't always know what other people want. Dahila's Description From the Angry Birds Official Website : Dahlia is a science guru and Golden Island’s one and only gadget geek! She loves experimenting with different materials and inventing useful structures, often with explosive results (don’t mention the solar powered tree house warmer). She’s a gardener too, and enjoys creating new species of exotic plants. Dahlia is pretty impatient, and gets pretty angry if anyone disturbs her experiments or if the results don’t work out as planned. But hey, who cares if things go wrong. Dahlia simply keeps trying until she gets it right. #commitment. Stella Super Interactive Annual Book Description "THINKIN' OF A LIVIN'!" Dahlia is a super smart science guru! She's always doing explosive experiments to create new species of flowers and plants. She's come up with some really wacky ideas! Dahlia gets pretty angry if anyone disturbs her experiments. She also gets frustrated when her test results don't work out as planned. But do you know what? She will keep trying until she gets that breakthrough! After all, no one said being a genius would be that easy! LOVES: Science, Experiments. FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Backpack chopter... as soon as she actually invents it! FAB FACT: THE DAHLIA IS A FLOWER THAT GROWS IN LOTS OF DIFFERENT COLOURS. IT'S THE NATIONAL FLOWER OF MEXICO! Relationships Stella Stella is one of Dahlia's best friends. Throughout the animated series, Dahlia is concerned and looking out for her well being, such as helping in the attempt to get rid of her fear of flying in Own The Sky. She is sort of a motherly-figure to her, but doesn't expect nonsense from her as she attempts to ignore her when Stella comes in her lab in the very same episode. Poppy Poppy is one of Dahlia's best friends. While she gets irritated by Poppy's constant jokes and pranks, they are still good friends and Dahlia attempts to cheer Poppy up by making an entirely new drum set for her. Luca Dahlia sees Luca as a son/younger brother, as she is part of the attempt to give him a bath and attempts to get him to sleep. She, along with her friends, instantly freak when they realize Luca is not in his room and search all around for him. Willow While their relationship isn't explored very much, it is assumed that they are very good friends and they are seen next to each other multiple times in the series, talking and laughing. Gale Gale is one of Dahlia's former best friends, due to Gale ditching her friends for power over the pigs. She seems to be more afraid of Gale, as she hides from her and the pigs when they are doing construction nearby the tree. Trivia *Dahlia has two spots on the opposite side of her face, similar to Terence. *Dahlia is musically talented with a guitar. *Although in the game the outline outside her eye is visible even if her eyebrow covers it, in her plush model and some promotional art it gets cut off by her eyebrow. External Links *Angry Birds Wiki: Dahlia Category:Angry Birds Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Mute Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Famous Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed